


Go

by akissontitan



Series: Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond [3]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: (dont get excited its hardly porn lmao), Allusions to past trauma but its not like a Thing, Established Relationship, First Time, New Relationship, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Read the other two in the series first for Maximum Slow Build (or as slow as u can get in under 1k words lmao..)This isn't intended to be sexy as much as it is a Feels Fest featuring Good Good Communication Boys so dnt expect anything too spicie. Practice emotionally safe sex kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the other two in the series first for Maximum Slow Build (or as slow as u can get in under 1k words lmao..)
> 
> This isn't intended to be sexy as much as it is a Feels Fest featuring Good Good Communication Boys so dnt expect anything too spicie. Practice emotionally safe sex kids.

You feel the precise moment your makeout sesh changes from kissing to _kissing-as-a-prelude-to-something-more_. It's in a shuddering breath moments after biting down on Kravitz's lip; you feel him gasp and exhale, which he's been doing so much more of lately, and with his breath the air around you changes.

"Krav..." you start, without meaning to, and adjust your legs from where they frame his. When you kiss people, you do so wherever you please and with little regard for your surroundings, but suddenly it feels very important that you're on a bed.

Kravitz pulls back just far enough so that he can look at you without his eyes crossing. It's stupid, because you know he doesn't _need_ to breathe, but damned if he doesn't look like a man running out of air.

He blinks, as if to recalibrate himself. "Should we stop?" 

If the shift in mood wasn't obvious enough already, his phrasing certainly strikes it home. You could recite his _we should stop_ 's in perfect mimicry for how often you've heard them, but this arrangement of letters is a dead giveaway that he wants this. That he's ready.

Good. You want him too.

(You wouldn't have given a single thought to whether or not you were _ready_ if you'd met him a year ago. But he's imprinted the habit onto you, and you'd be annoyed about it if you weren't so glad.)

You bring a hand to his hair, pulling at the band keeping it in his ponytail at the same time you adjust your hips to slot against his. He shudders again, a full-body motion that has his eyes screwing shut, and you repeat the motion with just a little more pressure as you watch his hair fall over his shoulders. 

You let your eyes fall closed as he presses a nervous kiss to your collarbone. No one, in any realm or reality or timeline, has ever felt as lucky or as nervous as you, you're pretty sure.

Kravitz holds the flesh of your thigh as he gives an experimental thrust of his hips. You whine like a fucking fantasy college student, which is hilarious considering this is _so far_ from your first rodeo that you can't even see it from here, and you make a mental note to bitch him out later for making you both so fucking starved for it.

"Is... Are you okay? With everything?" He asks, and god, you're gonna have to bitch him out for being a fuckin _gross sappy baby_ too. You open your eyes to meet his and nod, more on reflex than anything, but something about seeing your position makes you pause. Your back is pressed against the pillows so that you're a few degrees from lying prone, and Kravitz is kneeling above-and-between your legs, and in an (admittedly rare) moment of objective clarity, you press his shoulder to encourage him to move until it's him laying down and you straddling his hips.

(The thing is, it didn't feel like _too much_ exactly, but you felt the potential for it. You try to let go of bad memories, but some stay under your skin and burn alight at certain familiar touches. You shake the thought clear of your head. There's more important things to think about.)

Kravitz seems more than okay with your change of position, if the way his hands find your hips is anything to go by. You can feel the chill of him through your cotton tunic, and it does nothing to turn you off, so you pull the material over your head until you're left only in your underwear.

You can't remember what panties you're wearing. Usually you'd care. You don't.

It takes some doing to get Kravitz to a similar state of undress, but the effort is more than worth it by leagues. You take a moment to admire his lithe, muscular form, the fuzzy hair leading from his navel, and lean down to kiss his (fantastically exposed) throat.

"You're fucking _gorgeous_ , y'know. Hottest undead soul piloting a projected flesh vessel I've ever fucked, for sure."

You feel him grin. "I mean, I was hoping for top five, but this is an unprecedented honour."

Kravitz's thumb edges under the side of your panties. You take the hint. You take them off. 

(You discover, together, that they're the red ones with the slogan "save a broom, ride a wizard" on the back.)

\--

Afterwards, you let Kravitz hold you. Or at least that's the way you choose to phrase it in your own mind to keep yourself from gagging at how gay you are - the truth is that you want to be held just as much.

Your eyes keep falling shut of their own accord, post-sex drowsiness combine with how nice Kravitz feels to lean on now that he's warmed up a little. _Or maybe,_ you think, _I'm just growing accustomed to the chill_. 

Your chest feels no tug of anxiety at the thought. There is no phantom sensation or burn to your skin that makes you want to run; just the lilt of cool fingertips against bare shoulder.

It's almost like you don't mind the idea of getting used to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @nycreous and if you dm me about taz i'll happily yell with you over Bois Havin Feelings
> 
> Im really proud n happy that i did this and if u liked it it'd mean the world to me if u commented!! Tell me yr fave line or smth. Love yous! ❤️


End file.
